You Could Tell The Difference
by FifiDoll
Summary: Puck wants his friendship with Finn to go back to what it used to - so does Finn. PWP


"Here's the deal, Puckerman," Lauren told Puck as they stood at his locker after school on the last day of school before summer break. "I want a free pass for the summer. See, I'm a hot piece of loving and I'm going to be traveling the East coast with my dad. I want to be ready for the hot older men, if you know what I mean."

Puck just stared at Lauren for a minute. "So…are you breaking up with me?" he asked nervously.

"No," she shook her head with a scoff. "I just want your permission to get with other people when I'm gone. You're still my boyfriend."

It didn't make much sense in Puck's brain, but he nodded slowly. "It means you get a break too, genius," she teased with a smirk. "Get that pool cleaning business going again so you can take me on a date when I get back."

His smile grew at that and he nodded, "Yeah, okay, sounds like a plan."

"Sweet," Lauren smiled before turning and leaving Puck alone in the hallway.

He saw Finn wander past him slowly, staring down at his feet, upset. "Yo, dude!" Puck called out, slamming his locker shut and following Finn. "What's up?"

Puck could tell something was wrong…but then again, Finn liked to mope about the lamest things. "Rachel wants to get back together with me," he said hopefully, and Puck was confused. Rachel getting back together with Finn was like, the whole plan in New York. Finn sighed and added, "But not until summer is over. She wants this summer to focus on her 'career' or whatever that means."

Puck shrugged and said, "Yeah, chicks are crazy sometimes. Lauren wanted like, a free pass for the summer."

"And you let her?" Finn asked, confused.

"Well yeah," Puck replied instantly. "I can get my pool cleaning business going again and take my girl on a _real_ date when school starts again. You know, with like, a hotel room and shit."

Finn pulled a face at the memory of his first time and how awkward it had been with Santana. "Nah, dude, whatever, forget about her," Puck said, sensing Finn's flood of bad memories. "This summer we can hang out. You know, like we used to, before well…everything."

Slowly, Finn nodded and said, "Yeah, we should."

"Okay, to start, you're coming over. I haven't played my xbox in ages," Puck said. "I need someone to kick the shit out of on Halo. Sam is too good at it for his own good."

Finn laughed and said, "Yeah, okay, let's go."

Once at Puck's house, it was easy for the two of them to fall back into their old routine; video games with some loud rock music playing in the background. After playing until they couldn't feel their fingertips anymore, Puck shut off the game console and turned to face Finn, who was still sitting on the end of Puck's bed. "What now?" Finn asked.

In one swift move, Puck swooped in and connected his lips to Finn's. He kissed Finn deeply for a moment before pulling away and smirking at Finn. "Dude, what the hell?" Finn shrieked.

Puck shrugged casually and said, "I'm just doing what we used to."

"We haven't done that since like, middle school," Finn mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, and maybe I missed it a little bit," Puck rolled his eyes, trying not to sound as sappy as he knew he really did. "Like, kissing chicks it's awesome but it's different with a dude."

"Well, yeah, but now I have Kurt to worry about," Finn argued lamely. "Like, what if he finds out and thinks I'm a total hypocrite or something?"

"Okay, two things dude. One, Kurt's got a boyfriend now. Two, how the hell would he find out? I thought this was a secret thing?" Puck asked.

"It is!" Finn insisted. "I just…I feel like he's got this strange sense that would just…know."

"Well, if he did, he would know by now, dude," Puck pointed out.

Finn didn't have anything to say to that, and Puck took it as his opportunity to lean in for another kiss. Finn went with it this time; it was strange returning to Puck after dating Quinn and Rachel – he was rough and took charge, unlike the girls. Finn responded sloppily as Puck began pushing Finn back on the bed. Finn grunted against his lips and tried to keep his brain functioning.

See, Puck's kisses had always had this way of making Finn's mind go blank, and it made things like crawling back on the bed to make out kind of difficult. Puck had always been a good kisser, ever since they started fooling around in middle school because they wanted to know what it was like.

Finally Finn managed to clamber back onto Puck's bed, Puck following so closely their lips never needed to part. Finn's head fell against Puck's pillows and his arms wrapped around Puck's neck, pulling him close so their bodies were flush against each other. Puck was straddling one of Finn's legs and he kissed across Finn's jaw.

Awkwardly, Finn grabbed at Puck's back, his eyes shut as he moaned into the feeling of Puck's warm, wet lips kissing down his neck. He'd always liked being kissed on the neck, even if it meant he'd get hickeys, because it felt so damn good. Puck was nipping at the sensitive skin there and Finn bit his lip to stifle his moans. "I missed this," Finn whispered as Puck kissed along Finn's collarbone before tugging his shirt over his head.

Puck just chuckled and let Finn's clumsy hands tug his own shirt off. Puck kept kissing at Finn's neck, leaving red marks that would surely turn into bruises, but Finn didn't care. Puck's hips ground down against his own and then things got really interesting. They'd never really gone this far before, grinding and getting _hard_. They'd just kiss – practice, really, for when they had girlfriends. Finn liked it, though. He really, _really_ liked the feeling of Puck's dick against his through their jeans. It was something new and different that was kind of appealing.

Finn's hips bucked up awkwardly against Puck's, but he soon found his rhythm, grinding against Puck as Puck rotated his own hardness against Finn. Finn breathed heavily, muttering incoherently in Puck's ear. "Fuck, Hudson…" he whispered, grinding down against Finn roughly.

It was all Finn had in him not to moan out loud. Puck's sister was down the hall in her room and if she heard them, she'd definitely tell on them. Finn let out a whimper instead, but that was still too much for Puck. He looked panicked and quickly covered Finn's lips with his own. Puck's hips moved against Finn's just right and Finn found himself struggling to hold on. "Puck…" Finn muttered against Puck's lips. "I…I'm…"

His breathing was heavy and his eyes were squinted shut. Finn was fighting it – he didn't want to come soon and end it all. Puck just nodded and kissed down Finn's neck. "Just…shh…" he whispered, his breath tickling Finn and sending a shiver down his spine.

Finn's back arched off the bed and his hips moved against Puck's perfectly, sending him over the edge, the front of his jeans now stained and sticky. Puck bit down on Finn's shoulder much harder than he'd ever bit Finn before as he came. Finn held his breath as Puck's hips pressed his own into the mattress as he came.

Finn squirmed and Puck moved off of Finn. "I…" Puck didn't really have words for what had just happened. His eyes spotted the deep red marks on Finn's shoulder from where he'd bitten him and he winced, "Sorry about that."

With a shrug, Finn waved it off and said, "Whatever, at least I can hide it."

Puck smirked and asked, "You don't want the world to know you got with Puckzilla?"

Finn didn't say anything, he just looked at Puck pointedly. "I guess you should get home before that gets really gross," Puck shrugged, looking down at the stain on Finn's jeans.

With a nod, Finn climbed off of Puck's bed. "Thanks, dude," he said, embarrassed.

"Whatever, man," Puck shrugged. "We're going to hang out a lot this summer, so don't worry."

Finn wasn't quite sure what that meant, and he wasn't quite sure why the thought got him so excited. All he knew for sure was that he was looking forward to this summer a lot more than he originally thought he would.


End file.
